


eyes that

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narrative point of view since the short poem makes sense when it's in narrative point of view. Since it could be either point of view on some parts of the poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I’ve seen eyes that capture all that I am and pull it to the front so I see it all, good and bad.   
Eyes that looked so deep I imagine I could fall into them and get lost.   
Eyes that have seen until the end of the world and so much more.   
Eyes that hold captive the beasts that dwell where we dare not go and put them to a deep sleep.   
Eyes that have power and strength and ideas good enough to topple the world,  
The same eyes that need nothing more than a warm mug of tea  
And another pair of eyes to share the world with


	2. Green eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In France point of view, in a way

Drowning my heart with his eyes,   
conjuring passion that never dies,   
so irresistible the pair of green,   
engraved on my mind a beautiful scene, bright, serene and filled with mystery,   
amazing how it sparks the chemistry,   
merely gazing at them makes me cheer,   
gives me hope and sets my mind clear,   
brilliance glaring from the mellow iris,   
looking through them is truly a bliss.


End file.
